<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How EVERY Pokemon can kill you! by MultiFandom_Maniac2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216578">How EVERY Pokemon can kill you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Maniac2020/pseuds/MultiFandom_Maniac2020'>MultiFandom_Maniac2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No trigger warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Maniac2020/pseuds/MultiFandom_Maniac2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice hellish list about how every Pokémon in the franchise can kill you. (Going in dex number order mostly)</p><p>// Using movelists from Gen 8 // Not covering Mega, Dynamax, or Alolan Pokémon //</p><p> </p><p>Each chapter will be about a pokemon and it's evolutions and if I stop updating I've lost my mind ~</p><p> </p><p>There will be no trigger warnings. Proceed at your own risk.</p><p> </p><p>pleasedontrelesasemoregamesnintendoibegu</p><p> </p><p>Original idea came from here -&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gojck1F5vs&amp;ab_channel=WowSuchGaming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bulbasaur & evolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729288">How EVERY (ALL 809) Pokemon Could Kill You</a> by Wow Such Gaming.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Covering Bulbasaur from lvl 5 - 16</p><p>Covering Ivysaur from lvl 16 - 32</p><p>Covering Venusaur from lvl 32 - 58</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bulbasaur!</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You get him at lv 5 in the games meaning he already has two methods of murdering you:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Tackling you to death (Most likely not very fast due to his low weight being only about 7kg)</p><p><br/>
- Whipping you to death with Vine Whip (Most likely choice)</p><p> </p><p>By lvl 9 he can drain your life away slowly with Leach Seed.</p><p> </p><p>By lvl 12 he can slice you to ribbons with Razor Leaf.</p><p> </p><p>Finally by lvl 15 he can kill you with a deadly combo of Sleep + Poison Powder!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Ivysaur!</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evolves from Bulbasaur at lvl 16 meaning he has all the above methods (With a more effective tackle due to an almost double weight gain) as well as a few new ones:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At lvl 20 it gains Seed Bomb which 'rains a barrage of hard-shelled seeds from above' meaning most likely death from blunt force trauma to the head.</p><p> </p><p>At lvl 25 it gains Takedown which is a full-body charge that would defiantly break/crush bones. It also may possibly cause internal hemorrhaging if hit in the right place?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Venusaur!</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evolves from Ivysaur at lvl 32 meaning it has EVERY above method (and could fucking obliterates you with Tackle or Take Down considering it weighs 100kg) while gaining a few op moves:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simply from evolving it gains an extremely overpowered move called Petal Blizzard that whips up a 'violent blizzard that attacks everything around it'. You'd be screwed easily.</p><p> </p><p>Leant at lvl 44, Worry Seed may be an odd move to point out as it only prevents the target from ever falling asleep but the human body is greatly affected by lack of it (Death from accident due to impaired judgement, weakened immune system, you may also increase your risk of certain cancers and diabetes.)</p><p> </p><p>Double Edge is another high-powered tackle move that would kill you due to the Pokémon weighing 100kg. It's learnt at lvl 51</p><p> </p><p>The last move learned by lvl up is a two-turn attack called Solar Beam leaned at lvl 58 where light is absorbed on the first turn with the second consisting of frying you with a beam of pure sunlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Charmander & evolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Covering Charmander from lvl 5 - 16</p>
<p>Covering Charmeleon from lvl 16 - 36</p>
<p>Covering Charizard from lvl 36 - 62</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one will be mostly every way they can set you on fire...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Charmander!</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You get him at lv 5 in the games meaning he already has two methods of murdering you:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Scratching you to death</p>
<p>- Setting you on fire using Ember</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smokescreen is learnt at lvl 8 and could possibly kill by smoke inhalation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dragon Breath is pretty useless though despite the name. It's learnt at lvl 12 and the powerful gust could possibly be used to slam somebody into something? Can apparently also cause paralysis so bone breaking = death?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Charmeleon!</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Evolves from Charmander at lvl 16 meaning he has all the above methods as well as 3 more:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire Fang is learnt at lvl 19 and could be used to rip you open, light you ablaze, or some combination of both!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At lvl 24 he can gut you with Slash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamethrower is learnt at lvl 30 and the name explains it all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Charizard!</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Evolves from Charmeleon at lvl 36 meaning it has EVERY above method while gaining more ways to light you on fire:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He learns Air Slash by evolution which is gutting you like Slash but while flying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last three moves are all setting you on fire violently:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Fire Spin at lvl 46 </p>
<p>- Inferno at lvl 54</p>
<p>- Flare Blitz at lvl 62</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>